


Hospital Visit (part 2)

by sur1sur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot get Rocket ready for the hospital visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visit (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Anytime it is only Rocket and Groot There will be no I AM GROOT

Groot seeing it was time for Rocket to get up, gently shakes Rocket.

Rocket immediately says, "I am not feeling, good. You guys go without me."

Groot drop Rocket on the bed before saying, "Luckily at the last stop I picked up a Dangelian (Horse-like creature) thermometer. So I will take your temperature."

Rocket realized this was Groot way of letting him know that Groot knew he was faking it. Before going for his old jumpsuit.

Groot grabbed Rocket old jumpsuit and handed him the new one Gamora had made before saying., "Wear this."

Rocket replied, "I am wearing my regular jump suit." Before trying to pull it out of Groot's hand.

Groot grabbed Rocket with his free hand, toss the old jumpsuit into the laundry shoot before dressing the squirming Rocket in the new Red jump suit.

Rocket growled and said, "I can not believe you're doing this to me. I thought we agreed not to force the other to do anything the other did not want to do."

Grout replied, " You made me go to the Horticultural Specialist, when I was feeling ill."

Rocket said," Fine, just remember that whatever happens, you're going to take responsibility for."

Grout replied, "I will take responsibility for anything that you do, by accident. But right now Peter and the others are waiting for us." before leaving the room.

Rocket followed behind gripping all the way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter notice Gamora was wearing the new clothes, she made. As was Drax, while he was wearing his older clothes.

Gamora took one look at Peter before saying, "PETER, You are not going like that. Go put on some of the clothes that I made for you."

Peter knew that when Gamora used that tone, when saying his name, it was not a wise choice to argue with her before heading back to his room to change.

Rocket came out and not seeing Peter looked and saw Gamora was wearing a light blue pant suit. While Drax was wearing a Dark Blue suit. 

Peter came out, wearing a dark blue shirt and blue jeans before saying, "Looking sharp, Rocket."

Rocket glared at Peter before saying, "I will visit with one Nova Pilot and than I am leaving. If he or she does not want me there. I am leaving the hospital."

Peter figure Rocket was going to pull something like this." Before handing Rocket a stack of Pictures and saying," Ok, who are you going to talk to."

Rocket quickly went through and found one of Garthan Saal before saying," This one, he looks like he would not want company."

Peter replied," Fine, but he has to acknowledge that you saw him."

Rocket asked," What if he is stubborn and will not admit it?"

Peter answered,"Than a nurse, who see you go into his room. Will also count."

Rocket replied, "Fine, now let us get this over with." Before heading out of the Milano.


End file.
